


Miss Me

by Sasston



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, In the end, bittersweet death, but its all kinda okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: For a writing trade, the lovely theantepenultimateriddle and I wrote that prompt where one person dies before the other and then goes to collect them at the end of their life and, while mine is not as good as hers, I hope you enjoy!





	Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theantepenultimateriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantepenultimateriddle/gifts).



The thing about dating an alien is that you always know which of you is going to die first.

Or, you think you do. We as a society have so many questions like that about aliens. How do they die? Do they look dead the same way humans look when we’re dead, or do they disintegrate into a million pieces like a movie. Do they even die?

Minkowski and Lovelace had these questions, and it just so happened that Lovelace was one of the aliens. That wasn’t any help, though, she still wasn’t able to give the questions any answers. So, they resigned themselves to the fact that Minkowski was going to die before Lovelace would, probably long before Lovelace would. Lovelace may never die. That didn’t stop them from loving each other, and loving each other a lot. 

That’s why this came as such a shock. 

You see, when an alien dies in the way a human would, they come back. They always come back. One solar flare, a single psi wave, just waiting a few days? All ways they come back to life. Even the alien’s blood can cure others of diseases and help them tremendously.

It worked on Earth, too. They weren’t sure it would. They thought if the alien that was Lovelace died on Earth, she’d be dead, so she could live a normal life and everything would be fine. But when she got hit by a bus, and she suffered cranial trauma and then came back, they were back at square one. And really, Minkowski didn’t mind. Not losing her girlfriend would be a whole lot better than losing her girlfriend.

Then it happened. It started gradually. First, Lovelace would just forget little things, like leaving her keys in her car or putting her uniform on inside out for work. They didn’t think anything of it. But then things got worse. She forgot Eiffel’s name for almost a week. 

She forgot Minkowski’s birthday. 

They’d never made a huge deal over birthdays, but Lovelace always tried (and failed) to make Minkowski pancakes for breakfast. But this year, Minkowski woke up alone, and Lovelace had left. Minkowski didn’t say anything about it, but the next morning Lovelace apologized profusely and promised to make it up to her. That’s when Minkowski started noticing all the wrong things, and it continued to get worse. 

The lowest bit was the night she died.

Lovelace woke up screaming at an extremely early hour. Minkowski sprang up and was holding her within seconds. This wasn’t entirely uncommon, as they both had nightmares frequently. But this was different.

“Get away from me!” Lovelace screeched, and she pushed Minkowski away with a little too much force. Minkowski grunted, but managed to not fall on the ground.

“Love? It’s me. It’s Renee. Look at me, it’s okay.” Minkowski said, trying to look into Lovelace eyes. Those eyes usually looked at her like she’d hung the moon, but here they looked at her with no recognition whatsoever. 

“Renee?” She asks, breathlessly.

“Yes. It’s me.” Minkowski says again.

“Who...who are you?” Lovelace says, and Minkowski’s blood turns cold.

“Your girlfriend. Babe, are you okay? Can you tell me where you are right now?” Lovelace’s eyes widen in panic. 

“I can’t...I can’t….I can’t-” She’s nearly hyperventilating. 

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. Breathe with me, okay?” Lovelace does. When she’s breathing normally again, Minkowski speaks again. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“Aliens. I’m an alien.” Lovelace says. “They’re...taking me back? I’m dying.” She says the last part with absolute certainty. 

“No, not possible. You’re staying here, and I’ve got you, okay?” Minkowski says. She’s starting to freak out now.

“No, they were clear. It’s time. They’re...erasing Isabel Lovelace. It’s okay. She loves you. Isabel loves you.” Lovelace’s eyes have a far away look in them, but she seems peaceful. She’s not breathing anymore, but Minkowski’s not sure if she ever had to in the first place.

“Love? Lovelace?” She asks, but there’s no response. “...Isabel?” Her voice is broken. She is broken. Lovelace is gone.

Minkowski lives for some time after that night. Living hurts. For years she wakes up several times a night to an empty space in her bed and she cries over the empty space in her heart. She never even got a proper goodbye. She shakes when she thinks about it. But things become more normal with time. She gets a dog, she starts babysitting Anne on the weekends. She doesn’t flinch as much when she hears gunshots or the word “alien” on television.

As she gets older, she gets the reputation for being a sweet old lady. She thinks it’s funny, because she never thought she’d live long enough for this. Anne’s kids come and see her often, and they bring their friends, and she recounts her stories of being in space. And sometimes, she’s asked about the girl in the pictures all over her house, and she tells the stories of Isabel Lovelace, the bravest and best girl she ever knew. She always ends up in tears after these stories, but she never lets the kids stop asking about her. Communication, after all, is important.

On the last day of her life, she wakes up to Lovelace’s face. She hasn’t truly seen it in years, but she’d never forget it. 

“Hey, babe. Did you miss me?” Lovelace asks. Her face is vibrant. Minkowski feels young again when Lovelace takes her hand. “C’mon. We’re gonna be late.”

“Late?”

“Yeah, we have a very special date!” Lovelace is beaming at her, and Minkowski smiles back proudly. Lovelace guides her towards a light, and Minkowski is refreshed. “Welcome home, Renee. I’ve been waiting. I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
